


Art for i think you're so good (i'm nothing like you)

by bliphany



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: (original tags by the author), Big Bang Art, Dark John, F/M, Gen, Gifset, M/M, Romance, alive nathan ingram, as dark as I can make him, or at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliphany/pseuds/bliphany
Summary: Harold was there when they first met, was in fact instrumental to the situation. After all, it had been his machine that pointed Grace out to them, to Nathan.Not even a year later, he stood as best man to their wedding, wondering if he'd ever find someone to spend his life with.Gifset for "i think you're so good (i'm nothing like you)" by MulaSaWala





	Art for i think you're so good (i'm nothing like you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i think you're so good (i'm nothing like you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736974) by [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/pseuds/MulaSaWala). 



Nathan Paxton, Harold Sparrow, and Grace Marshall. **(Ch4)**

"Who do you work for, Harold?"

"No one," Harold answered. "I'm--" he laughed, a touch hysterical, his thought process still muddled, "I'm just a concerned third party."

"Oh?" John's voice was soft. "And why were you concerned with her?" **(Ch8)**

**(Ch10)**

**(Ch15)**

**(Ch15)**


End file.
